The invention relates to a portable, stable, durable motor propelled small pontoon water craft having an upright lounge chair to safely and comfortably support a user for recreational purposes.
Motorized and manually self-propelled small pontoon boats have been disclosed previously. Some of these pontoon boats have a pair of opposing pontoons in spaced apart relationship and support a chair on a horizontal support. There are many problems with these small pontoon boats in that they are very unsafe, unduly unstable, extremely uncomfortable, very undurable and incapable of withstanding wear and tear, and are difficult to operate and control.